


Alone Time

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (didnotthinkitwouldcometothis)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, literally just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Tony finally have some alone time after working non-stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! Here, have a little something to make your day a bit more fluffy! :)

The atmosphere is quiet, all that can be heard are the drops occasionally falling from the leaking faucet and the bubbles quietly popping around them. The bathroom is illuminated by the soft light coming from the few candles placed around the tub.

“This is the best idea you’ve ever had,” Tony says softly, breaking the silence that had unintentionally fallen between the two of them.

“I agree,” Jaime says, pulling Tony closer to his chest where he’s lying in between his legs.

Just how still and calm Jaime is compared to his normal self is enough to prove that they both needed this. They had been working non-stop for the new album and had had very little time for themselves.

When Jaime had suggested a relaxing bubble bath Tony had been skeptical, telling that there was no way they would both fit comfortably in their average sized bathtub, but now, sitting with his back to Jaime and his strong arms hugging him from behind, Tony can without a doubt agree that this is one of the comfiest places to be.

The warm water is surrounding them, relaxing their muscles and making the air steamy around them. The moment is so peaceful that it feels wrong to break it by talking at a normal volume, so when Jaime opens his mouth to speak again, the words come out softly.

“I really missed this,” he says and leans his head so his chin is resting on Tony’s shoulder, his arms tightening their hold around him. While he’s there, he starts placing soft kisses on Tony’s shoulder.

“Missed what?” Tony asks, leaning his head to the side, allowing Jaime’s kisses to travel up his neck, all the way to his ear.

Tony let’s his hands travel down Jaime’s forearms under the water, placing his hands on top of the ones of his boyfriend’s, playing with his fingers.

“You. Missed having alone time with you,” Jaime whispers to his ear. Tony lets out a sigh and leans his head back on Jaime’s shoulder, turning his head slightly so he’s able to peck his lips.

“I missed you too,” Tony says and turns his head forward again, continuing to play with Jaime’s fingers.

It sounds dumb, they have been spending pretty much every moment with each other when they have been working for the album, but they’ve always been surrounded by other people. Vic, Mike, their producer, there’s always been people around and things they needed to focus on. When they’ve finally been able to go home they’ve been so tired they’ve crashed straight to sleep.

But now, for the first time in weeks they don’t have a deadline to worry about, they don’t need to worry about anything, they have time just for themselves. In the middle of everything they hadn’t even noticed how little attention they had payed for their relationship. They hadn’t even realised that the best thing they could do would be just sitting in silence with each other, holding the other close.  


End file.
